How the Peco Peco Got Into the Window
by Erihppas
Summary: Part of Kiel Hyre quest. A quest-loving crusader and her trusty peco peco is on an important mission. They encountered a window and conquered it together.


The pink crusader and her Peco Peco was on a mission! An important mission!

It started with a simple delivery request from Yuno bar to Kiel Hyre Academy, then a Dessert Ingredients Hunt for a student named Elly, later transforming into an investigation on Elly's grandfather's house.

Said house was no simple house; it was one with several mysteries and hidden contraptions, with a underground laboratory to boot! Something sinister was definitely abound, something that fueled the pink crusader's curiosity and sent her quest sense tingling with excitement. The search in the house led her to a dead end, and thus she decided that it was time to return to Elly to report her findings.

It was agreed that they would meet in Elly's room, which was was situated at the furthest left corner of the building that was facing the cemetery. However, there were two problems: (a) Elly's room is located at the highest floor and (b) the dormitory would not allow non-students to enter. Thus, the only way to get into the room was climbing the pipe that connects to the window...

"Whoa, Badtz Maru!" The pink crusader exclaimed, pulling the reins of her Peco Peco when they arrived near the pipes. "This is the place, buddy. Elly has opened the window for us, but I'm afraid you would have to wait here."

"Waaaaaaark..." Badtz Maru, the name of the pink crusader's Peco Peco, wark'd loudly and sorrowfully. Like mistress like pet; the bipedal bird loves a good quest, and it was sad to know that it was going to be left out.

"I know, Badtz Maru, I know..." She gave the Peco Peco a wistful hug on the neck, using a hand to stroke the its beak. "I wish I could bring you in too, but it can't be helped. You're too big to fit into the window... So be a good boy and stay here, okay?"

"Waaarkkkk!" The Peco Peco flapped its wings indignantly and would not keep still, as if not wanting the pink crusader to dismount.

"Whoa, Badtz Maru, whoa!" The pink crusader clung onto her reins as tightly as she could. "Calm down, big buddy! I know you're upset and worried, but..."

They were partners for some time, they were attuned to each other; the pink crusader sensed that her ride was up to something when it paced into a rough circle, its thick neck twitching.

"Badtz Maru?" The pink crusader pulled the reins but it would not stop. Her heart raced as she remembered that her Peco Peco was behaving similarly to the time when they attempted a great leap past the giant chasm to Yuno, or the time when it decided to assault a rude stalker that was harassing her. Twisting the reins around her hand, she clung her legs tightly towards her ride and braced herself.

Badtz Maru huffed.  
And puffed.  
And LEAPED-

-onto the pipe, clawing the wall with all its might! Rubble, dirt and little brick chunks rolled of the wall. The talons slipped and clawed, scratching against the wall. Badtz Maru unleashed a throaty, dangerous wark as it flapped, fluttered its pink-feathered wings desperately like its life depended on it. So determine, so adamant it was that the existence of gravity was momentarily defied!

A push here! A claw there!  
Up, and up, they go!  
Flitter Flutter! Flappy Flap Flap!  
Higher and higher, they went!

The pipe groaned, the wall wept little rocks.

Badtz Maru huffed.  
And puffed.  
And LEAPED (again!)-

Its back shot up, its head bowed down. It did a slow-motioned frontal flip, sending the pink crusader flying into the room with an armor crashing "Oof!". Huge talons found its way on the window's pavement and pushed! Large, feathery body slammed onto the opening, barely fitting.

Badtz Maru warked like there was no tomorrow, bringing the pink crusader back to her senses. She immediately ran towards the pillow and pulled at the reins, initiating a tug of war with the window's tight opening and her Peco Peco's size.

Miraculously, she won.

Her reward was having the Peco Peco tumbled off the opening and squashed her whole.

"Badtz Maru..." The pink crusader moaned, shifting when she felt the large weight elevating off her. A giant orange beak snuggled its way to her hair and cheeks, causing her to giggle. "Silly buddy, what would I do without you?"

A grunt of pain alerted from the duo, it was coming to the room. Both relaxed when they recognized the figure that stumbled onto the bed, having climb the window.

After collecting his breath, Nikue took one good look at Badtz Maru. Then at the pink crusader. And said:

"How did the Peco Peco get into the room?"

* * *

**Authoress' Note**: Gee, I haven't post here for ages. Time to rectify that soon. Well, this fic is actually related to Kiel Hyre quest in the game. There was one part where the player have to climb the pipe in order to get into a girl's room.

I was using a crusader back then when I did the quest, and when I clicked the window, both crusader and mount entered the room together, despite the window being so narrow! Both my friend and I found it amusing that the Peco Peco somehow managed to made into the room. My friend demanded an explanation, so here it is.


End file.
